Una Tarta
by Soul Bones
Summary: Es primer fic, espero qe les guste es despues del timeskip :P


Una tarta

Es mi primer fic así que espero y les guste

**One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

Era un dia normal en el sunny todos comian en el comedor era ya de noche por lo cual toda la tripulacion estaba por ir a descansar, sin embargo alguien tenia que hacer guardia y la persona

para que le tocaba esa noche era...

Robin.-Capitan recuerde que tiene que hacer guardia esta noche.-Le recordo antes de que terminara su cuarto plato de comida.

Luffy.-Pero porquueeee?.-Preguntaba nuestro capitan a lo cual sanji le recordo el motivo.

Sanji.-!Idiota no recuerdas nadaa!, te ofreciste porque nami se encuentra trabajando y le tocaba a ella.-Recordo de la forma

mas "normal", el cocinero de los mugiwaras.

Luffy.-Shishishi claro se me olvida.- contestaba el capitan con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas.

bien despues de la platica del cocinero y el capitan, los demas tripulantes se fueron a descansar, en la cocina quedando solamente sanji y luffy, el primero preparanto un postre para su amada pelinaranja y el otro acabando su 4 plato de comida.

Oyee, luffy antes de que te vayas puedes pasar a dejarle esto a nami.-le menciono Sanji antes de que el pelinegro saliera de la habitacion.

Claro, y tu ya te vas a dormir.-preguntaba el capitan a su cocinero.

No, aun no recuerda que tengo que lavar los platos, Y RECUEDA QUE EL POSTRE ES PARA NAMI Y NO PARA TI!.-Mencionaba el cocinero tratando que el chico de goma no se comiera la tarta que habia preparado

para su pelinaranja.

Luffy.-Shishishi claro que no me la voy a comer Sanji tranquilo.- le decia su capitan sin la menor precupacion y con toda la calma del mundo.

Sanji.-Ok, Luffy buenas noches.

Luffy.-Buenas noches Sanji.-decia el pelinegro mientras se iba para entregarle la tarta a la navegante y para hacer guardia.

Mientras tanto Nami que habia estado trabajando todo el dia en un mapa de la isla que acababan de pasar, pero como no habia comido por el trabajo del mapa, su estomago ya rugia del hambre.

Nami.-Que hambre tengo,creo que debi de bajar a cenar, o bueno voy a ir a la cocina de seguro sanji sigue hay.- y con esa idea se dirijio a la concina por un poco de comida.

Justo en el momento que nami abrio la puerta del camarote que compartia con Robin, se encontro cara a cara con luffy el cual estaba muy feliz de verla salir.

Nami, hasta que al fin sales de tu cuarto.- mencionaba felizmente el capitan.

Si lose luffy es que tengo hambre.- le mencionaba algo cansada ya que no tenia animo para soportar una locura de su capitan.

Oye antes de que te vayas ten.- Y le dio la tarta que sanji le habia encargado.-Es una trata que sanji me encargo que te diera shishi.-Menciona alegremente Luffy.

Enserio wow muchas gracias, me sorprende que no te la comieras jaja.-Menciona la Navegante entre sorprendida y timida ya que desde hace dias se sentia algo emocionada cuando se encontraba con el chico de goma.

Luffy.-Bueno ya me voy tengo que hacer guardia.- Se despidio de la navegante.

Oye, espera luffy, te acompaño.- le menciono nami timidamente.

Claro no te molesta verdad?.- Menciono el capitan de la tripulacion.

Nami.- No me molesta vamos.-

Y asi se dirijieron al la cubierta para poder estar mas comodos y poder ver si alguien se acercaba.

Bueno ya esta todo ahora que podemos hacer?.- Preguntaba el pelinegro aburrido.

No lo se que tal si platicamos un poco.-dijo nami, a lo cual estubo de acuerdo luffy ya que despues de haber sido separados hace 2 años pues tenian mucho de que hablar

Y asi platicaron un largo rato acerca de lo que les paso en esos 2 años, Nami platicaba acerca de la isla del clima, los ancianos que le enseñaron mas acerca del clima y luffy platicaba acerca de su estadia en amanzon lily, si darse cuenta que nami

se molesta cada vez que escuchaba que las mazonas y especialme Boa Hancock se molestaba demasiado algo que ella describio como celos

Nami.-Oye si mejor comemos la tarta.-Tratando que dejara de hablar de esas "mujerzuelas" segun nami.-Malditas mujeres como se atreven a tocar a luffy asi a mi capitan, A Mi Luffy!, espera mi Luffy creo que me enamore de Luffy.-asi se dio cuenta

de que sentia asi su capitan.

Luffy.-Si creo que si ya me dio hambre Shishishi.- asi se prepararon para comer.

Y despues de comer la tarta que sanji preparo, nami se dispuso a saber que sentia asi su capitan.

Luffy, te puedo preguntar algo.- menciono nami casi en un susurro.

claro que pasa.- mencionaba el pelinegro, .-Yo queria decirte que te quiero.- Dijo Nami casi en un susurro, luffy se quedo estatico durante unos segundos los cuales, nami penso en correr pero al levantarse.

Eseperaa!.- la sujeto de la mano, lo cual sorprendio a la pelinaranja, la cual se sonrojo al maximo.- Yo tambien te quiero mucho.-

Enserio..no me estas mintiendo..verdad.- dijo nami esperansada de saber que su capitan la apreciaba como mujer

claro que si cuando estube en amanzon Lily, no deje de pensar en ti, cuando murio ace tu recuerdo ayudo a salir adelante, eres lo mas importante que tengo.- le dijo de la forma mas dulce que pudo para demostrarle sus sentimientos.

y asi se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso que demostraba todo su cariño y amor.

Y ahora que que nos amamos que pasara.- pregunto nami a luffy.- No se pero lo descubriremos.- le contesto de forma sincera.

Luffy.- Bueno creo es mejor dormir, no crees.-

Nami.- Si yo creo que si.- Y asi se durmieron a la luz de la luna sabiendo que ambos se amaban y felices de tener toda una vida por delante para demostrarse su amor.

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen rewiens porfavor !

se los pido.

Bueno gracias por leer :D


End file.
